reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson
The Dornier Do-31 Crimson VTOL (European Version) or the Boeing UH-86 Roamer (USA Version) is a retro designed VTOL originated from the 1970's, it is capable of being a Heavy Transport which can airlift heavy loads such as combat and utility vehicles, they can also transport combat hordes of infantry into destinations. They are good for transport jobs whe required for the specific task, the Crimson originally planned to be utilised first by Germany in the 70s, but first utilised in the year of 2027. Currently the Dornier Do-31 Crimson is being used by the following groups: *'Company of Liberty' - Heavy unarmed airlift transport aircraft capable of carrying vehicles and infantry, has a PDL dealing with rockets. *'Allied Nations' - Similar to the Company versions but built in North America for AN Peacekeeper use, utilises lasers for defense Company of Liberty Service "Present day transport with Retro design." - Company Crimson Pilot - The Dornier Do-31 "Crimson" is currently the Company of Liberty's answer to heavy lift aircraft and helicopters like the USA's Chinook and Eurasia's Kangaroo VTOL transport, capable of moving a big loads of vehicles and even a group of 12 Infantry to battlefields and even to meetings if required; whilst serving as heavier transport aircraft within the Company Air Force, the thick armour plating allows it to become a good armoured transport like several VIP Aircraft and even its PDL is also useful for holding off against missiles. Whilst the Blackhawk and Hind in the Company of Liberty's service is mainly serving for transporting infantry, gathering supplies and attacking enemy units in various roles, the Crimson is a good alternate VTOL aircraft when trying to transport vehicles across various parts of the battlefield. Since it can hold off against enemy missiles with its PDL System, it is ment by several benefactors in the military that the Do-31 Crimson was supposed to be a private VIP Transport for the Luftwaffe, since it was canceled and Company and AN forces decided its time for its rebirth, it finally came into service as the newest generation of VTOL Aircraft even if its design is old. Service in the Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Allied Nations "I am positive for transporting service." - AN Roamer Pilot - Similar to the Do-31 Crimson, built by Boeing in America with some better types of technology and adding on a Laser Defensive Turret to deal with enemy units on the ground and in the air, the Allied Nation's version of the Crimson codenamed the UH-86 Roamer VTOL features the similar design as and technology whilst being an armed transport. The Roamer after 2029 saw most action in Europe and South America due to several on-going battles being delt with and whilst assisting several countries with aid through the Second Eurasian Conflict, even being an armed heavy aircraft for various situations while ensuring its cargo arrives safely when in most cases when the aircraft's arrival is delayed due to enemy units causing a problem on its arrival. South American Civil War Allied Nations forces were involved in several battles between the GLRF Forces and Martollo Cartel Members during the early phases of the South American Civil War, the AN's forces have been supporting Romano Solano's main ground forces in the New Andes Armada due to the opposition and the civil war beginning to become a problem to the civilian populations in several cities and small towns effected by the battles. The AN's utilised the UH-86 Roamer (An American version of the Crimson) to evacuate civilians and inportant military officials, since its advanced Laser Defensive Turret is good for dealing with enemy missiles and units whilst deployed on the battlefield, Roamers were known to be one of many transport units on the battlefield without any problems whilst being defended with its defensive turret. Use in the Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Gallery The Crimson and Roamer VTOL transports are key airborne aircraft capable of transporting large groups of infantry and vehicles, the allies including the Company uses the transports during their war on terror. Dornier_Do-31_Concept_CoL_Render.png|A Do-31 Crimson render Dornier_Do-31_Concept_AN_Render.png|A UH-86 Roamer render Do-31 Crimson 2.png|The Do-31 Crimson VTOL side view, image shot in Kazakhstan Do-31 Crimson.png|The Do-31 Crimson VTOL front view, image shot in Balykchy, Kyrgyzstan Behind the Scenes *The Dornier Do-31 Crimson and the UH-86 Roamer is based off its real counterpart of the Do-31 prototype from the 1960s to the 1970. *Currently the VTOL Transport is ingame, currently awaiting abilities and housecolours. :*The AN's version of the VTOL is currently not ingame, the Roamer is currently on-hold until the Company's version of the aircraft is finished being coded. *Like the Eurasian Commonwealth's Kangaroo Transport, the Crimson and Roamer VTOLs are inside the family of VTOL Aircraft. :*Whilst being a retro designed aircraft from the 70's, its upgrades allowed it to become accociated with the current generation of VTOL Aircraft. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of Multiple Origins